His Biggest Fan
by MickandRorty
Summary: Super Rick Fan Morty x Rick. Rick is not C-137. I suck at summaries so just read to find out what happens.


The Smith residence was all but quiet. Even though most of the Smith family was not home the son of the house, Morty Smith, was using the absence of his parents, sister, and grandfather to his advantage. What he didn't know was that Rick had gotten home a few minutes after he got everything set up.

Rick was sitting in his room and working on a device to distract himself from the obvious noises coming from his grandson's room. It was obvious that Morty had a thing for him but the least he could do was keep it down when he was alone.

Meanwhile Morty thought that no one was home as he proceeded to bounce on the thick dildo that he had secretly bought online. Surprisingly he hadn't heard Rick drunkenly stumble into the house but he was so lost in pleasure that he didn't care at this point. He wasn't wearing anything except for his Rick hat that he always wore everywhere. He knew his obsession with his grandfather was disgusting and unhealthy but he didn't care. He loved Rick no matter what. He moaned as the dildo pressed against his prostate.

"Oh fuck~! Rick right there~!"

He continued to fuck himself on the toy when his door was finally slammed open.

"J-Jesus fucking Christ M-Morty. Could y-y-you *burp* keep it down in here, you sick little sh-shit! You're gonna wake up the whole *burp* fucking neighborhood with your dirty mouth!"

Morty had stopped mid bounce and looked at the older man, blushing. He chewed on his lip, feeling his eyes well up. He felt extremely embarrassed at being caught by the man who he was currently fantasizing about.

"S-Sorry Rick...I-I-I'll try to b-be more quiet..."

Rick just rolled his eyes and scoffed, taking a swig from his flask then crossed his arms over his chest, looking Morty up and down then down at the toy half buried inside the smaller male.

"The l-least you could *burp* do w-was find a toy that was actually close to my dick. J-Jeez Morty, do your *burp research for once."

Morty blushed at his grandfather's words before getting an idea and looking up at him.

"H-How about y-you show me w-what it looks like s-so I have a better idea of what to looks f-for~."

Rick gave Morty a "Really. I'm not stupid, Morty" face but started unbuckling his belt anyway. Morty's eyes widened as Rick proceeded to drop his pants and boxers revealing his 6 and half inch flaccid cock to Morty. Said boy almost moaned at the sight.

Holy shit.

Rick was actually letting him see his dick.

"W-wow~...I-It's so big~..."

"Well yeah of course it is. It is my dick after all."

He stroke it a few times to show off before reaching down to pull his pants back up and Morty whined. Rick looked at the brunette confused then noticed his lust filled stare on his cock.

Damn it Rick.

Good fucking job.

You just let your overly obsessed grandson see your dick and now he's thinking you're actually going to fuck him.

"Sick little fuck."

Rick hadn't realized he said the last part out loud until he saw the look in Morty's eyes. It was a mix of lust and hurt. Rick frowned as Morty reached out to touch and slapped the boy's hand.

"I d-didn't say y-you *burp* could touch it."

His voice was filled with venom and Morty flinched at the sound.

Morty knew at that moment that he blew his chance of ever getting Rick to actually fuck him.

He looked down, chewing on his lip before feeling a hand under his chin and he looked up into bright blue eyes. Rick smirked playfully.

"Y-Y-You gotta buy me a drink first, Mor*burp*ty~."

Then suddenly Morty felt dry but surprisingly soft lips against his.  
Holy fuck.

Rick was actually kissing him.

Morty couldn't believe it.

He moaned softly, kissing back sloppily and wrapping his arms around the blunette's neck. Rick groaned, pushing Morty onto the bed while still keeping their lips connected and shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Morty moaned into the kiss, eagerly sucking on Rick's tongue.

Meanwhile Rick reached down and pulled the thick dildo out of Morty's stretched hole, throwing it somewhere behind him and receiving a whine in return. He pulled away, smirking and stroked along Morty's body.

"Oh d-don't worry, baby boy~. Grandpa's g-going to *burp* give you what you w-want soon~."

Rick licked along Morty's neck and shoulder, nipping and sucking along the way. He ran his bony fingers down Morty belly and took a hold of his dripping length. Morty gasped and bucked his hips before sliding his hands into the sides of Rick's lab coat and pushing it off his shoulders. Rick took the hint and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, leaving both of them completely naked except for Morty's hat. Rick reached for the lube, sitting on Morty's nightstand and squirted some onto his hand before pumping his cock.

"I g-g-guess I don't *burp* really need to prep you, huh~."

He lined himself up with Morty's still slightly stretched hole and pushed in completely with one thrust making the boy cry out in pleasure.

"Ahn Rick~!"

Rick rub Morty's hips, giving him a few moments to relax before thrusting slowly. The younger male whined and tried to push his hips against Rick.

"F-Faster~!"

Rick quickly complied and sped up, quickly thrusting into the smaller body. He groaned at how Morty's ass clenched around his dick and bit the boy's shoulder roughly. Morty moaned and squirmed in Rick's grasped.

Morty couldn't believe this was actually happening.

If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Rick's thrusts start to get a bit rougher and sloppier as he fucked the boy but Morty didn't seem to mind since all he cared about was getting fucked by the man who he fell in love with the moment he met him. Morty squirmed and moaned loudly, gripping the sheets as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

"R-Rick~! I-I-I'm gonna cum~!"

"Cum f-for me, Morty~."

Morty gasped as Rick slammed into his prostate and his demanding tone sent him over the edge making him cum onto his belly as he cried out his lover's name in bliss.

"Rick~!"

Said man was still thrusting roughly but suddenly tensed as he filled the boy with his cum. Morty moaned softly and panted as Rick gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and flopping beside the boy.

"H-Holy shit, Kid~. W-W-Was that good enough for you. A-Are you *burp* satisfied now~?"

He reached for his flask, taking a swig as Morty panted softly and cuddled his grandfather's side.

"W-Well now that I know how your cock feels, I don't think I'll ever be satisfied unless I can feel it inside me~."

Rick nearly choked on the alien vodka at Morty's words and he looked down at the brunette who only looked up at him innocently but there was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"P-Pervy little shit~."

"But I-I'm your pervy little shit, Rick~."

Rick rolled his eyes but none the less pulled his grandson closer as he closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard Morty mumble,

"I love you, Rick..."

"I love you too, Morty..."

They both drifted off, feeling satisfied.

He reached for his flask, taking a swig as Morty panted softly and cuddled his grandfather's side.

"W-Well now that I know how your cock feels, I don't think I'll ever be satisfied unless I can feel it inside me~."

Rick nearly choked on the alien vodka at Morty's words and he looked down at the brunette who only looked up at him innocently but there was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"P-Pervy little shit~."

"But I-I'm your pervy little shit, Rick~."  
Rick rolled his eyes but none the less pulled his grandson closer as he closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard Morty mumble,  
"I love you, Rick..."

"I love you too, Morty..."

They both drifted off, feeling satisfied.


End file.
